


Suitable

by orsaverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal fucking loves Hakuryuu's suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is ( incredibly vaguely ) from a Mob AU that I roleplay. I don't think you need to know anything about the verse besides the fact that Hakuryuu is a Yakuza boss.

Judal fucking loves Hakuryuu’s suits.

 

Now, Hakuryuu could look impeccable in just about anything you tried to put him in, but the suits he wore accentuated his graceful perfection. Each and every one had been carefully tailored specifically for him, not a single crease out of place. Every fold, every seam, complimented his trim figure like his clothing were an extension of his own flawless body.

 

Judal also knew that Hakuryuu took great pride in his suits. He liked them the same way he liked everything, pristine and catered directly to his wants and needs. His appearance was of great value to him, firstly because of his social standing and secondly, though he’d never admit it and kill anyone who suggested it, because of his scars.

 

( Judal loves those too, just like he loves all of Hakuryuu, but he knows better than to say that. )

 

Because of this Judal could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Hakuryuu’s suit in anything besides pristine condition. Two of those times had involved unforeseen accidents during outings, one involving rain and the other a clumsy waiter. ( Come to think of it, Judal couldn’t remember seeing him at that particular restaurant since. )

 

One had been a single stain on his clean white shirt that Judal had pointed out in passing, thinking it to be coffee. Hakuryuu had hidden this by shifting his jacket just a fraction, smiled his charming, secretive smile and entirely distracted his pretty crimson eyed pet with talk of where he’d like to go for dinner. By the time Judal had remembered the stain, it was mysteriously gone.

 

The fifth time wasn’t actually a singular moment and Judal left open to count for all the times that Hakuryuu had purposefully allowed his carefully tailored and steam cleaned suits to be tarnished. Like this moment, for instance.

 

Judal straddled Hakuryuu’s lap, naked body curving and swaying as he worked his hips. Though Hakuryuu’s hands had started on his toned thighs, they had long since moved up to his perfect hips, holding him steady, fingers flexing every time the desire to bruise him struck. Six times so far, Judal’s hazy mind had counted. Seven, it added as his grip shifted again.

 

Most in this position might be testing the self-control of the still clothed man beneath him, but not Judal. Judal knew how far Hakuryuu’s composure stretched and he had no desire to try and make it snap. Surely, the rolling of his hips afforded his lover some pleasure, but this wasn’t about him.

 

This was about how it felt to be sitting on Hakuryuu’s lap with legs spread wide over fine cotton, just rough enough to raise goosebumps on his inner thighs but soft enough not to chafe. His hands kneaded on the other man’s shoulders, working creases into his dark suitcoat he wouldn’t bother to iron out. A breathless gasp escaped him as he rocked forward again, rubbing himself against the clothed body beneath him and whining when that fine cotton grazed the bottom of his cock.

 

Judal’s hips made another pass, his eyes dipping down to watch the sharp contrast between his pale skin and dark fabric. His prick was red with need, clear precum beading at the head,  just the way Hakuryuu liked him. The next rub is more deliberate, hips angled so he ruts himself against one firm thigh. The action leaves behind a streak of clear fluid and Judal moans.

 

Hakuryuu seems to deem this enough for this shade of self-control because his fingers don’t flex again, just grip down hard and drag Judal in closer. He comes willingly, moving his hands to the back of the chair and pressing himself fully against the scarred man. His body aches to feel Hakuryuu’s skin on his own but the rub of fabric and buttons is almost a good enough substitute. Almost.

 

“Come here…” Hakuryuu breathes as though Judal isn’t already all along his front, like he can draw him in even closer, feel him even more.

 

His mouth goes to the pale column of his throat and Judal pitches his head back to expose himself further, moaning high and sweet when he feels a neck mark being sucked into his skin.

 

The marking gets vicious, sharp suction and careful teeth that dig into him just enough, all framed in delicately warm lips that soothe his bruised skin. Hakuryuu’s hands slide from his hips to the small of his back, down along the perfect curve of his ass and grip him harshly. Judal rolls his hips again in response, churning against whatever part of his lover he can, the head of his cock making a stain on his white shirt between their bellies.

 

He digs his hands into Hakuryuu’s fine hair, relishing he softness of his inky tresses. He makes no effort to guide the movements of the scorching mouth on his neck, even as it dips down to his collar, just needs to hold onto his lover for dear life or he’ll go plummeting over the edge of insanity.

 

“Hakuryuu…” Judal pants like he’s being denied something, all breathless and needy. Hakuryuu loves that voice, it makes him drag kisses up to Judal’s chin and knead his hands into his flesh.

 

Judal churns against him, the heat of his body growing unbearable. His thighs shake as he pushes himself insistently against the soft material of Hakuryuu’s shirt, rubbing his wetness into the white fabric ( some part of him hopes that when all is said and done he’ll be able to see patches of perfectly creamy skin through the fabric ).

 

Hands draw back to grip his hips again but this time it’s to hold him in place. Judal doesn’t argue, he lets himself be manhandled and lets out a noise of desperation when Hakuryuu’s hips suddenly arch up against him.

 

This has nothing to do with Hakuryuu getting off, he rubs himself against his naked lover because he knows that it will make Judal’s breathing speed up and his vision go blurry and his body tremble. He’s right, it does all these things, because Hakuryuu moves against him like waves eroding sand on the shore and he can feel his heat through his clothes.

 

He’s hard, pushing against the seam of his slacks and underneath that layer of dark cotton Judal knows he’s leaking stains into his own clothing. The thought of how aroused he’s made his lover just makes Judal’s movements all the more haphazard, desperate, so hot all over he could cry.

 

They rut against one another, Judal’s hands still in Hakuryuu’s hair and Hakuryuu’s mouth still on his neck until Judal’s voice breaks and he pushes hard against his lover. He cums messy and hot between them, ruining the perfectly nice dress shirt and maybe the jacket too, if he’s lucky. Hakuryuu keeps churning his hips up against him until his teeth dig carelessly into pale skin and he shudders, groaning low in his throat.

 

After a while, his grip loosens and lazy kisses are peppered over whatever skin he marred with his mouth in his moments of passion. Judal’s tight fists turn into gentle fingers combing through Hakuryuu’s hair and he lays against him, boneless and content.

 

In a little bit, Hakuryuu will stand up, holding Judal against him with one arm beneath him and one at his waist and carry him effortlessly back to the bedroom. Judal will be laid down on the silk sheets and watch with lethargic pleasure as Hakuryuu strips out of his suit, one piece at a time.

 

The shirt, Judal suspects, will not be salvaged, but the rest will be neatly placed with the rest of the dry cleaning to be worn again on another day. Hopefully, next time Hakuryuu wears it, he’ll remember this.


End file.
